The present invention relates to any inflatable article that contains at least one mechanism for inflating or adding pressure to the article, or for deflating or removing pressure from the article. The mechanism for inflating or deflating the article is preferably a pump. Examples of articles that may contain an inflation or deflation mechanism(s) include, but are not limited to, any article which has a bladder or other layer which is impermeable such that air is retained in the article, such as tires and inner tubes for bicycles and other vehicles; inflatable rafts and boats; bumpers or fenders for boats; baffles; air mattresses; pillows; pool toys such as balls, rafts, rings, animals; beach balls; inflatable chairs; punching bags; swimming aids and flotation devices; pogo balls; balloons; medical equipment such as inflatable casts and splints; reusable packing materials; cushions and seats for cars, bikes and other vehicles; and the like.
Articles such as those described above are generally inflated through a traditional inflation valve using a separate inflation needle that is inserted into and through a self-sealing inflation valve, or by blowing or forcing air into an inflation valve that is then closed. A separate pump, such as a traditional bicycle pump or air compressor, is connected to the inflation needle and the article is inflated using the pump. The inflation needle is then withdrawn from the inflation valve that generally and preferably self-seals to maintain the pressure. The inflation valve may also be manually sealed. This system works fine until the article needs inflation or a pressure increase or decrease and a needle and/or pump are not readily available.
Alternatively, some articles such as beach balls, pool toys, air mattresses and the like, have manual inflation valves which generally require a person to manually blow air into the valve until the article is fully inflated, or they have valves which allow the use of an air compressor or foot pump to force air into the valve. Often, when inflating a large object by blowing air into it, inflation takes a considerable amount of time because it is easy to become light headed if inflating an object too quickly. Alternatively, if an air compressor or foot pump is used, electricity or batteries may be needed, and this may not be readily available.
There is a need for a self-contained inflation mechanism or mechanisms in many inflatable articles and pieces of equipment.